Fila para el baño
by Kashvy
Summary: Cuando todo akatsuki quiere entrar al baño y esta ocupado...


Hola gente, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine. Me quedé sin Internet así que subir capítulos o historias se me hace más difícil pero como ven aquí sigo de aferrada. Esta historia iba a formar parte de un fic largo que trataría sobre la vida cotidiana de los Akatsuki, de cómo me imagino yo que son cuando no tienen misiones peligrosas ni nada de eso pero dado que no soy buena con los fics largos, (cof como por ejemplo Desde el pasado cof) decidí hacerlos one shots independientes ya que habría incoherencias entre unos y otros. Hablando del tema por si alguien que le gusta la historia que mencione antes que sepa que no la voy a dejar ahí, es solo que tuve un horrible bloqueo y no he podido avanzar pero le voy a dar fin a la historia seguro, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Escribí el fic mientras estaba en el baño y me daban carrilla para salir, no es algo que deban saber pero igual quería que supieran de donde vino la inspiración. Aunque la historia de los Akatsuki acabo me siguen gustando, y con eso me refiero a que me gustan para este tipo de historias. Ya tengo varias más en mente pero creo que me tardaré en subirlas. Y bueno es más dialogo que narración porque primero escribí los diálogos. Igualmente espero que la disfruten y me dejen muchos comentarios, eso me haría realmente feliz.

En fin, los dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimers: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El sol apareció en el horizonte cuando cierto albino abrió los ojos, se estiró para desperezarse como los gatos y prepararse para un nuevo día… sí, un nuevo día lleno de sacrificios para Jashin. Se levanto de la cama y abrió las cortinas de la ventana, afuera estaba lleno de victimas que servirían para sus maquiavélicos planes, no podía esperar para tomar su guadaña y despedazar a cuanto desgraciado se le atravesara al frente.

—Ah—bostezo y luego se dirigió a su compañero de habitación—, buenos días Kakuzu.

Pero Kakuzu seguí durmiendo, murmurando cosas que no entendía hasta que se acerco a la cama del moreno para entender mejor. Era algo así como "mmm… dinero…. Mmm…dinero… mmm… Hidan aléjate de mi dinero…". Se levanto medio ofendido y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Como si esto me sorprendiera—salió del cuarto mascullando.

Como aún era muy temprano pensó que lo mejor era darse un baño, para estar más fresco que una lechuga cuando hiciera sus sacrificios matutinos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio que al fondo se encontraba Deidara, recargado en la puerta del baño. Apenas se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a salir chispas de furia.

—Genial—dijo una vez que llego al lado del artista—, la rubia de akatsuki.

—No empieces Hidan—le contesto el otro con una vena saltada y el puño hacia arriba—, o te voy a explotar en mil pedazos.

—Ja—se burlo—hazlo, no es como que Kakuzu no me pueda volver a coser.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto y le dio la espalda completamente molesto.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto.

—Quiero entrar al baño.

Hidan le resto importancia a la cara de enfado de Deidara y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño para entrar, sin embargo una mano del rubio lo detuvo.

—Oye, oye, en primer lugar hay alguien en el baño y en segundo lugar yo llegue antes que tu. Si quieres entrar formate.

Hidan quito la mano del rubio de un manotazo, eso de que tuviera bocas ahí lo ponía de nervios. Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y es que eso era lo malo de vivir en una organización con otros ninjas renegados, tener que compartir la casa, la cocina y sobre todo el baño. Si hubiera alguien observando ya podía imaginarse lo que venía a continuación.

—Maldito enano—dijo mientras se formaba detrás de Deidara—, Jashin sama te castrara por esto.

Hidan señalaba a Deidara con un dedo mientras ponía una cara que para el rubio era de lo más dramática.

—Ay si—respondió el rubio con una cara de susto fingida—, mira como me asusta tu dios ficticio.

Comenzaron a mirarse como si el otro fuera lo más repugnante que hubiera en el planeta, saltaban chispas por todos lados, como si hubiera un corto circuito. Claro que todo el mundo en la organización sabía que estos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura, y todo había iniciado porque Hidan creyó en un principio que Deidara era una chica y lo llamó Deidara-chan cuando quería coquetear con él. Desde entonces comenzó una guerra entre estos dos que cada vez que estaban juntos era como si hubiera explotado el c3 del rubio.

—Buenos días—saludo Kisame que recién se había despertado.

—¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!—dijeron al unísono.

—Nada—respondió asustado el hombre tiburón—, por eso decía que no son buenos.

De repente se escucho un estruendo, cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que era la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la de Hidan y Kakuzu, pues este último la había tirado al suelo de una patada y se asomaba totalmente furibundo.

—¡Oigan cállense!—gritó totalmente fuera de si—, ¡que no ven que intento contar mi dinero tranquilamente!

Se notaba lo tranquilo que estaba. Los tres personajes que estaban cerca de la puerta del baño se le quedaron viendo hasta que el albino reaccionó primero.

—¡Pero si tu estabas dormido!—gritó molesto.

—Ahora estoy despierto gracias a ustedes—replicó el moreno acercándose a los demás—. ¿Por qué demonios están haciendo fila?

—Es una buena pregunta—dijo Kisame.

—Hay alguien en el baño y el bastardo no sale—gritó Hidan hacia la puerta del baño.

—Tal vez sea Konan—comento el hombre tiburón al cabo de unos segundos—, ya ven que las mujeres se tardan mucho en el baño.

—¿Quién se tarda mucho en el baño?—escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Al volverse para ver quien era la persona que les hablaba se encontraron con un ser que no parecía ser de esa dimensión ni de ninguna otra conocida ni por conocer. Parecía una mujer, con cabello azul lleno de tubos y la cara era completamente verde, color verde exorcista y lo más aterrador de todo es que llevaba un pijama rosita fresita.

—¡Ah!—gritaron todos al unísono.

Hidan era el más asustado pero al recordar a Jashin se envalentonó y saco un libro con el símbolo de los Jashinistas y lo puso como si fuera un escudo protector. También saco un rociador y le apuntó a la cosa que tenía en frente.

—Atrás demonio, o te echare el agua bendecida por Jashin sama.

—Ahora me siento más protegido—dijo sarcásticamente el artista.

—Más te vale que no me rocíes con esa cochinada—Kakuzu se alejo del albino

—¿Qué no es agua?—cuestionó inocentemente Kisame.

—¿En serio quieres saber que es?—respondió Kakuzu.

—Tampoco me rocíes con esa cosa.

—Perdonen señoritas—dijo el albino que estaba escuchando lo que decían los otros y se había enojado—, no sabía que eran tan delicadas.

—Basta Hidan, soy yo Konan—dijo la mujer mientras bajaba el paraguas de papel que había creado para que Hidan no la rociara con esa cochinada.

—No te creo—le contestó—, y si fuera así, ¿entonces que es esa cosa que traes en la cara?

—Es una mascarilla de aguacate para suavizar la piel.

—Y funciona?—pregunto Kisame, todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente, luego dijo nerviosamente—, digo, no es que me interese, es sólo curiosidad.

—Sí, claro que te creemos, así como también creemos que a Konan se le va a quitar lo fea.

Hidan se estaba riendo como retrasado mental de su propio comentario. Mientras tanto Konan preparaba un papel que hizo bolita y luego se lo arrojo al seguidor de Jashin en la cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?—pregunto desconcertado.

—Léelo—respondió simplemente ella.

—"Papel bomba"—y entonces se dio cuenta—, oh.

La explosión no fue muy grande ni demasiado intensa como para desmembrarlo como hubiera deseado Deidara pero si era lo suficientemente potente como para dejar todo chamuscado a Hidan y con los pelos en punta. Tosió y escupió un pedazo de papel.

—Sí, sí, hazlo de nuevo.

Ahora el que se estaba riendo como loco era Deidara pues le encantaba ver como explotaban a Hidan, quién molesto le apunto con el dedo para decirle lo siguiente:

—¡Tú cállate travesti feo y de cuarta!

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Ambos se miraron como lo estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por Kisame. Las chispas que salían de sus ojos eran tan intensas que hasta Kisame tuvo que retirarse porque lo estaban quemando.

—¿Quién esta en el baño?—pregunto Konan ignorando al otro par.

—Creíamos que eras tú—dijo Kisame—, pero ahora no sabemos quién.

—Pues les puedo asegurar que Zetzu no es—dijo la peliazul.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Kakuzu un poco escéptico.

—Creo que esta haciendo la fotosíntesis en el patio.

Todos miraron a través de una gran ventana que daba al patio, ahí se encontraba Zetzu, enterrado hasta el cuello y moviendo las hojas que tenía a los lados al compás del viento.

—¿Entonces quién esta en el baño?—preguntó Kisame trayendo a todos de vuelta al tema principal.

—No sé—dijo Deidara mientras daba pequeños brinquitos—, pero en serio tengo que entrar.

—Se me esta pasando el tiempo y aún no he hecho mi sacrificio de las mañanas—se quejó el albino.

—En verdad me gustaría tomar un baño—dijo Kisame cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

—Yo ya tengo que quitarme la mascarilla—Konan se miraba en un espejo.

—Y yo tengo que leer la sección de finanzas en el periódico—al decir eso todos voltearon a ver al tesorero—. ¿Qué?

—¿En serio eso es lo que haces en el baño?

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera responder escucharon que algo se quebró, todos voltearon a ver que lo había provocado. Era Itachi que caminaba chocando con todo, con los floreros, con las paredes, con los cuadros, con las valiosísimas figuras de cristal de Pain…

—¿Itachi qué estas haciendo?—preguntó Kisame.

—Nada—respondió Itachi hablándole a un cuadro.

—Estoy por acá—dijo Kisame, pero Itachi se volteó para ver un florero—, no por acá.

—Ya lo sabía—dijo con toda dignidad a una mesita que estaba a un lado.

El Uchiha llegó hasta donde estaban los demás guiado únicamente por la voz del hombre tiburón, al llegar enfocó la vista para darse cuenta de que casi todo Akatsuki estaba haciendo fuera único baño que había en toda la Akatsuki cueva y que tenían que compartir.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó.

—Fila para el baño—contestó Hidan y luego dijo—, porque alguien esta cagando y no le corta.

—Mis gotas están ahí—dijo el pelinegro.

—Fantástico—Hidan ya se hallaba muy enojado—, la fila sigue creciendo. Al menos Itachi tiene la suerte de no ver la fealdad de Konan o la travesticidad de Deidara.

En eso un papel voló directo a su cabeza y antes de llegar al suelo le explotó como la última vez cuando Konan lo explotó. Deidara comenzó a carcajearse al ver el estado en el que había quedado el albino, tenía los pelos en punta y parecía ser que ya no era tan albino.

—No me canso de esto—dijo Deidara una vez que recupero el aliento.

—Malditos—dijo Hidan ahora más furioso—, Jashin sama los castigara a todos, sobre todo al que esta cagando ahí dentro.

El jashinista comenzó a aporrear la puerta con mucha vehemencia, de no ser que Konan le lanzó otro papel bomba probablemente la hubiera derribado. Deidara se reía cada vez más fuerte para el coraje de Hidan. Durante un minuto se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que saliera del baño quien quiera que estuviera ahí, pero no parecía que fuera a salir pronto. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de pasar el rato hasta fuera su turno, pero simplemente nadie salía del baño.

—Seguro que es alguien que no esta aquí.

Lo que dijo Konan dejo pensando a todos en que probablemente era cierto y de todos en la organización quien sea que estuviera ahí era alguien que no estaba,

—Los únicos que no están son el líder y Tobi—dijo Kisame al darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que faltaban.

—Pues debe de ser Tobi—dijo Konan que salió a defender a su amor… líder de la organización—, porque Pain aún duerme.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Hidan.

Konan se puso nerviosa y a balbucear cosas que nadie entendía, pero Hidan sonrió de forma maliciosa antes de decirle lo siguiente.

—Se me olvida que tienes cámaras en su habitación porque eres una pervertida.

Otro papel bomba.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que Tobi está en el baño—dijo Itachi.

La furia de Hidan volvió, después de discutir con Deidara por haberse reído por supuesto. Parecía que las venas de la frente estaban por explotar, caminó hasta la puerta del baño pasando de Deidara y comenzó a golpearla con ambos brazos mientras renegaba.

—¡Tobi, sal de una maldita vez jodido rarito!—luego se volvió hacia el rubio—, Deidara has algo, es tu compañero.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacer algo?—dijo cruzándose de brazos—, ni que yo lo tuviera ahí sentado.

El albino comenzó a aporrear la puerta de nuevo, ya casi era medio día y todavía no podía hacer sus sacrificios matutinos que tanto quería, esperaba que Jashin no se fuera a molestar con él por no hacer su sacrificio. Ya hasta comenzaba a estirarse el cabello.

—¡Maldita sea!—Hidan gritaba hacia arriba con mechones de cabello en las manos—, Jashin sama por favor has que se tape para que salga de una vez.

La furia del albino superaba con creces a la de Kakuzu cuando lo hacía enojar. Pero no era el único, los demás también ya estaban desesperados por entrar al baño, ya pasaba de medio día y aún no podían hacer lo que tenía que hacer por estar esperando al que estaba dentro. Hidan volvió a pegarle a la puerta para que saliera pronto, como no salía Deidara se unió, a pesar de lo mal que le caía el otro sentía que tenía la razón. Al poco tiempo se unieron Konan, Kisame y Kakuzu, tocando repetidamente. También Itachi sólo que él estaba golpeando una pared.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—salió Pain en pijama al escuchar el escándalo que habían armado, todo despeinado y con unas pantuflas de perrito—, ¿por qué tanto escándalo y por qué están todos fuera del baño?

—Hay alguien en el baño y todos tenemos que entrar—le contestó Konan.

—¿Quién está en el baño?—dijo el pelinaranja—, tengo que desinfectar mis piercings.

Pain estaba muy preocupado por sus piercings, tanto así que empujo al resto de los miembros para pasar adelante y tratar de abrir la puerta del baño. Claro que para el más perspicaz de los Akatsuki, y no me refiero a Itachi que todavía seguía golpeando la pared, no pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones del líder.

—Oiga a la cola—dijo Hidan empujándolo hacia atrás para que se formara.

—¿Qué?, ¿cuál cola?—Pain no había entendido y se puso muy nervioso mirando a todos lados—, no es verdad a esa chica ni la conozco.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—le preguntó Konan.

De por si que con la mascarilla que traía puesta le daba un aspecto aterrador con la cara de enfado que puso fue peor. Pain la miró con cara de susto y se repego a la pared contraria para que no se le acercara más.

—Nada—dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Konan tenía una cara de cómo que le creía y como que no. Lo estudio con la mirada pero Pain se las ingeniaba para mirar hacia otro lado. Al final la peliazul se dio por vencida y solamente señalo sus ojos con una par de dedos para después señalar a su compañero dándole a entender que lo estaba vigilando.

—Bueno—dijo una vez que Konan lo dejo en paz—, ¿quién esta en el baño?

—Lo más seguro es que sea Tobi—respondió Kisame—, es el único que no esta.

Pain volvió a pasar de todos los miembros que estaban cerca de la puerta y golpeo el mismo.

—Tobi sal de ahí—comenzó a decir—, tenemos que entrar al baño. Date prisa, que no ves que Deidara se esta orinando, Hidan quiere sacrificar cucarachas para su dios ficticio, Kisame ya huele a pescado sudado, Kakuzu quiere fingir que es ejecutivo, Konan se quiere quitar la mascarilla que disque la hará más bella pero jamás tiene efecto e Itachi se quiere poner las gotas para lo cegaton.

Cuando acabo de decir aquello se volvió para ver a sus fieles ayudantes que seguramente estarían agradecidos, o eso creyó. Al verlos se dio cuenta de que todo lo miraban molestos, excepto Itachi que todavía golpeaba la otra pared.

—¿Qué?—preguntó cuando se sintió incomodo.

Pero ni el líder era capaz de sacar a Tobi del baño. Pero justo cuando todos estaban haciendo sus jutsus, excepto Itachi, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

—Tobi entiende líder sama, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con Tobi?

—¡¿Qué?!—dijeron todos al unísono al ver que el enmascarado se encontraba detrás de ellos, haciendo fila también.

—Si Tobi esta aquí entonces quién esta en el baño—casi gritó Hidan al ver quien creía que estaba en el baño no lo estaba.

Por poco le da un ataque de los nervios, estaba lo suficiente deschavetado como para que todavía jugaran con su mente, y todavía no había sacrificado a nadie. Peor ya sabía quien iba a ser la primera victima del día. Se acercó a la puerta con un aura asesina y la derribo de una sola patada. En cuando la puerta cayo todos se asomaron para ver quién demonios había estado ocupando el baño toda la mañana.

—¡Ah!—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver quién estaba desnudo en el baño.

De inmediato cerraron todos los ojos y corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron para no ver aquel horrible espectáculo. Todos corrían empujándose unos a otros para poder pasar.

—Que asco—decía el rubio artista

—Voy a vomitar—Kakuzu tenía una mano en la boca y otra en el estomago.

—Acido, quién tiene acido para lavarme los ojos—Hidan por poco se tropieza al llevar los ojos cerrados.

—Por favor mátenme—imploraba Kisame.

El único que se quedó ahí fue Pain, que como líder de la organización no podía correr como las gallinas, er, miembros. Se lleno de valor y con los ojos cerrados se acercó a la puerta para preguntarle a la persona que se hallaba dentro:

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, tu ya no perteneces a Akatsuki.

—Se acabó el agua en mi guarida—contestó simplemente Orochimaru mientras salía del baño con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y otra en el cabello.

E Itachi seguía golpeando la pared.

* * *

Por cierto estoy en busca de un beta, alguien que me ayude a escribir mejor, siento que lo necesito, así que si alguien es uno o conoce alguno que me pueda ayudar se los agradecería mucho. Me pueden contactar aquí o a mi correo the_crazy_hatake . Eso es todo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
